


Teen Wolf, Fanfiction Poems

by GemmaMare



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: It's a Bunch of Poems Guys, M/M, Morbid and kinda freaky Poems, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaMare/pseuds/GemmaMare
Summary: Hey, so this is something that I just felt like writing. If you have read these works, then you will most likely understand the poems. If not....Anyways, I hope you like!





	1. Chapter 1

       **[Spinning Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266093)**  
Spun straw into gold.  
Lovers celebrate her birth.  
His magical howl.

 

        [    **Pure as the Driven Snow**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870644)  
Is a hunted fox,  
As pure as the driven snow?  
A snow-white vixen.

 

          [  **_Human is just a Word_**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365487)  
Not a given choice.  
Why does the family grieve?    
A dead betrayer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this poem isn't Teen Wolf, but Percy Jackson. I will post the link below.  
> Also it isn't finished, but it's what I have with me at the moment.

        This is my Territory - His Words are Silent

His silence is not like Others.  
He uses his words.  
He needs them to him "No".  
But he never stops.  
He says he never will.  
Still, his silence is his denial.  
He tried to tell them.  
But his words failed him then.  
His tormentors are the only ones who noticed him.  
How could he have never known?  
Isn't hate spawned from love?  
And doesn't love come from hate?  
But they say they never hated him.  
Is what he thought was hate that same love?  
And in a sense, their protection?  
But can he trust them now?  
They care for him though...  
In every way that no one else has before.  
And didn't they say it was love?  
Even though he didn't believe them then...  
Doesn't he believe them now...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I hoped you liked it!  
> I want you guys, whether you are a user or not, to send me Fic's to read so that I can right a poem for them. You don't have to, but it's something that I want to do so...
> 
> This is my Territory - https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390863


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Peter/Isaac Poem, and if you like this couple and you like very short mpreg Isaac... Then I would definitely recommend reading this Fic, because it's so amazing for something that short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part of writing Poems is getting the interpretation right. And I know that different people interpret things differently, but lets just hope this is what the author was getting at...

Pups - How can I feel you Now?

You stole me from my home,   
But you never spoke to me,   
If only to say I was your Mate.  
I was terrified of you and what you wanted.  
I refused to admit it to myself,   
When I felt them inside me for the first time...  
I wanted to never forgive you.  
And yet...  
Didn't you take care of me?  
You gave me this gift of life I never asked for.  
And now it has woken me.  
I didn't want to admit what you did to me.  
I was afraid of you,  
I was afraid of them,  
I was afraid of us.  
At least at first...  
But when I woke to that pain,   
I didn't want to wake you too.  
I was afraid of what you would do to them.  
Of what you would do to me.  
But you helped me once you did.  
And now that it is over,  
Now that I can feel them,   
How do I feel about you now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link to the Work if you want to read it - Which I am ordering all of you to do; Give that author some love people!
> 
> Pups - https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376572


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we go. These are actually my favorites so far, though I don't know why because they're kinda morbid. Anyways, I hope you enjoy them!

           **As Ordered**

If he gets chosen, what is he then?  
Will he be hardened by a different life?  
Can he be willing for it?  
And yet after he left for it,  
Wasn't his life better?  
The space he was taken to,  
Wasn't it easing to that itch?  
Even though he never knew it,  
Isn't this the life he needed?  
This life he lives with his love

 

          **Do not go Gentle**

This dank and dark and dirty cell.  
His red eyes see the rough and ugly leather,  
That silences the heavy breathing,  
And that will forever traumatize the bearer.  
He himself bears the striking electricity,  
And it's here that they two left,  
Leaving behind the death of their captivity.  
But the memory will live forever.  
But will the silence last forever?  
He doesn't think so.  
His name was the first that broke it.  
In that unnamed and untamed space,  
That only he can bring his loves trust into.  
But even so,  
That rasping silence will forever taunt him.  
But still, he himself brings that silence to space,  
And his silence is replaced with the joy of that space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.....  
> Links!!!!  
> Yes, I know I'm crazy.
> 
> As Ordered - https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590141
> 
> Do not go Gentle - https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758180

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so...
> 
> Comment and tell me what you think!  
> Also, these are the links if you want to read the Works.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266093 - Spinning Gold  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870644 - Pure as the Driven Snow  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365487 - Human is just a Word


End file.
